


Imagine - KageHina Headcanons

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult versions of teenage characters, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, Headcanon, Implied Masturbation, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Puberty, Resolved Romantic AND Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totally random thought, but imagine... </p>
<p>A collection of headcanons previously posted on my now only HQ!! side-blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> So... I decided to put my headcanons in one place. Given that they are rather lenghty for simple prompts and too short to be 'proper' one shots, putting them as a chaptered fic seemed to be the most reasonable option. Tags will be added when the whole thing gets updated, plus I'm pretty sure there will be some nsfw-ish material so rating and warnings might also change.
> 
> Either than that, I hope you will have as much fun reading it, as I had writing it ^_^

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Hinata’s short, but when puberty hits him he starts to grow taller with each passing month, but nobody’s paying attention to those subtle changes. Kageyama notices that something isn’t right, but he can’t quite pinpoint what could it be.

So when during holidays Hinata gains like 5 inches and he comes back to school and is _taller_ than Kageyama, EVERYBODY is just like ‘what’, Kags included. And he’s pissed not because Hinata’s taller than him, but because _he wasn’t the first one to notice it_.

Hinata is both happy and scared, because y’know - he is one of the tallest guys on their team now, but at the same time he doesn’t want Kageyama to be mad at him, so one time he approaches him and tries to talk to him. It’s useless until Hinata unconsciously corners Kageyama and when they realize how they must look they both end up blushing, cursing and being a mess.

Kageyama can’t handle the tension, so he switches their position and (still blushing like mad) grumbles ‘That’s more like it’ and he kinda sorta kisses Hinata, all the while pushing on Hinata’s shoulders to make him… smaller. He also tries not to think how hot Hinata looked looming over him, but he would rather die than say it out loud.


	2. Skin

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama having _a thing_ for Hinata’s midsection. Or to be more precise: the skin on Hinata’s belly and back.

Every time they are practicing and Hinata jumps or dives or runs or basically makes any sudden movement the material of his t-shirt tends to flop around, baring just enough to make Kageyama restless when he catches a glimpse of it.

At the beginning he didn’t pay attention to it, but being constantly concentrated on Hinata and his presence on the court Kageyama started noticing… other details. And now every time Kageyama sees Hinata changing in the locker room or jumping to hit the ball, he has this weird itch in his fingers, because in the back of his brain _he tries NOT to imagine_ how would it feel to trace Hinata’s stomach or dip a finger in the curve of his spine.


	3. Hands

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Hinata having a slight fetish for Kageyama’s hands.

It doesn’t affect their day-to-day routine: they bicker, they practice, bicker more, practice more and finally, when they are too tired to do anything, they sit somewhere quiet, sipping juice from small boxes (Kageyama always buys more, _but it’s not like he does it for Hinata, uh-oh, nope_ ).

Hinata doesn’t babble as much then, but he still throws some random comments in the air, his eyes darting to Kageyama’s fingers on the box or to the other hand that usually rests between them as Kageyama leans back on the bench. Hinata can’t stop marveling at how long Kags’ fingers are, looking almost like fingers of some kind of an artist (musician maybe?). Yet, at the same time, Kageyama’s hands seem to be really solid, for the lack of better word. They are firm, precise. And although Hinata knows that they can also be clumsy or merciless, there isn’t anything that he finds safer than Kageyama’s hands.


	4. Dress

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama wondering how Hinata would look like while wearing girl’s clothes.

This weird thought process was triggered by Natsu – somehow Kageyama’s not-so-well-functioning mind concluded that Natsu must be a carbon copy of Hinata when he was small ( _well, smaller than he’s now anyway_ ). One time Kageyama was at Hinata’s house and he saw his friend’s little sister getting all happy and excited about some fancy new clothes for even fancier occasion. When he saw Natsu in a dress, somehow his eyes flicked right to Hinata and his stupid smile. A wild thought of Hinata in a too-short, pastel green dress galloped straight to the back of his brain and has been residing there ever since then. Kageyama realizes he has a problem, because every time he sees some weirdly colored, frilly dress, he can’t help but picture Hinata trying to cover his thighs with the thin material, while shouting _how dumb Kageyama looks with a smirk stretching his lips_.


	5. Singing

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Hinata hearing Kageyama hum to the “Eye of the Tiger” one day after a practice, while they are both swiping floors in the gym. And he totally wants to make fun of Kageyama, but he can’t: the brunette has a really good singing/humming voice and Hinata is like ‘what the hell is happening, WHY, HOW’.

While Kageyama seems to be completely oblivious to the fact that he has been discovered ( _Is he sick or something? He should have noticed by now that Hinata is frozen to one spot, shouldn’t he?_ ), Hinata just stands there, with the broom’s stick tightly clutched in his hand, wondering _why on Earth “Eye of the Tiger”_? Then he hears how Kageyama changes the melody, seamlessly merging the cheesy 80’s rhythm with some Jonas Brothers song Hinata once heard playing in the background when he went to a supermarket and he can’t take it anymore. He bursts, laughing out loud and finally attracting Kageyama’s attention. ‘What’s so funny?!’ Kageyama hisses at him, but he quickly realizes what made Hinata loud and in a matter of seconds he has his hands gripping still-laughing-like-mad Hinata, cursing that he will kill him if anybody finds out about this, while Hinata tries to catch his breath, smiling the brightest of his bright smiles.


	6. Hair

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Hinata being attracted to Kageyama’s hair. Because having black hair is cool, right? You look like a badass without even trying, right? They’re the same color as crow’s feather, right? It isn’t because Hinata likes the way Kageyama’s fringe is adding power to the already piercing, dark blue eyes, _right_? It isn’t because Hinata once touched Kageyama’s hair ( _while they were on the bus and Kageyama was sleeping_ ) and now he can’t stop thinking about the way his fingertips easily drowned in the soft, raven strands – _oh god_ , Hinata’s more than sure that this isn’t right. Probably knowing that Kageyama really _really_ wants to touch the orange mess on his head would help him with coping, but too bad for him: Hinata doesn’t know it. Well, at least for now (Kageyama is ‘waiting for the right time’, but Tanaka and Nishinoya would call it ‘growing balls-period’).


	7. Voice

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama being calmer when hearing Hinata’s voice.

Well, probably there wouldn’t be anybody who could have guessed this one ( _maybe except Suga, but Suga has superpowers so he doesn’t count_ ), because Kageyama acts like a ticking bomb when Hinata is near. It’s like Kageyama’s ready to shout at him or smack him over his messy, orange head every time he opens his mouth.

_It’s certainly not because_ he really likes Hinata saying stupid stuff, making lame jokes and so on. He’s also sure that _he doesn’t enjoy_ Hinata’s excited, joyous tone after a good match or the way Hinata sounds exhilarated, with sweat making his tee cling to his small frame during practice. _It’s not that he likes_ listening to Hinata’s harbored breath after a run for the gym’s door or Hinata’s calm breathing while he sleeps with his cheek resting on Kageyama’s shoulder, drool pooling in the creases of the black material of Tobio’s jersey.

It’s so friggin’ annoying that he actually can feel so giddy, or calm, or _NOT lonely_ just because this redheaded bastard makes some random noises and Kageyama’s suddenly painfully aware of the fact that there is always a steady presence by his side. _Stupid dumbass Hinata._


	8. Sleep

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Hinata falling asleep in absolutely random places and Kageyama being the one to wake him up.

Most of the time it ends with Hinata massaging the back of his head, because lets face it – Kageyama is more than furious when he finds the redhead splayed over the bench or curled behind the stack of balls in their storage room during cleaning.

But there are also times when Kageyama doesn’t shout at Hinata. It’s when he sees that the shorter boy is barely standing or his eyelids are about to close. To be fair, during those times he doesn’t speak at all or just grumbles under his nose about _‘stupid idiots not caring about their own frigging health, what about the team, huh?’_. During those times he puts a jersey under Hinata’s head, covering him with a jacket and doing _their_ work by himself, so that when Hinata finally wakes up Kageyama can curse him and walk him home.


	9. Sugar Rush

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama having a sugar rush after eating too much sweets. It happened only once and Hinata was the only one to witness it ( _and now he needs to keep a secret, when he obviously doesn’t even like them, but it was embarrassing for him too, so no way in hell he’s going to spill the beans_ ).

Well, the thing is that Hinata and Kageyama started hanging out on a daily basis and after some time they even started visiting each other’s houses. There wasn’t anything weird in inviting Kageyama for a game evening ( _at least in Hinata’s book it wasn’t anything weird_ ). Unfortunately (or fortunately, it all depends on the point of view, really) they ended up with sweets from both of their mothers. Being typical always-hungry teenagers they stuffed themselves with candies and cookies, while betting on who’s going to last longer without vomiting.

Kageyama started acting really weird after his second pack of candy, being all twitchy and more irritable than usual. Also, his speech became some kind of a slur and when Hinata tried to ask what’s happening, he ended up tackled to the floor, with his mouth sealed in a too-energetic-especially-for-Kageyama kiss. Too bad for them, the movement caused some disturbance to their poor stomachs. Good thing that both of them still had quick reflexes, even after vacuuming all the sweets. They spent the rest of their evening over the toilet, calling each other names. The next morning Kageyama didn’t remember a thing and Hinata tried not to think about _his first kiss being stolen_ by cookie-intoxicated Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previous and this chapter aren't in their Tumblr order, but since they aren't connected I suppose it doesn't make a difference xD
> 
> On the other hand: thank you very much for all the hits, kudos and bookmarks so far - you guys are the best :D


	10. Legs

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Hinata admiring long legs.

He is always thorn between ogling and being slightly envious, but he can’t deny the fact that he really likes watching people with long legs doing _things_ (preferably jumps, but to tell the truth everything’s good as long as you have impossibly long, well-toned legs). So there were times when he catched himself observing Asahi, or glancing at Kuroo, or randomly sneaking a peek at Lev, or even looking at Tsukishima (God forbid if the other was to catch Hinata staring at him, when they weren’t bickering).

But most of the time Hinata’s eyes follow Kageyama’s calves, the line of his thighs, the curve of his knees when he is about to toss the ball. And it’s satisfying in more than the one, aesthetic way, but he prefers to not to ponder over the slight rush of heat he can always feel in his cheeks when thinking about Kageyama’s legs.


	11. Stretching

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama being flustered when he pays too much attention to Hinata during the stretching.

As much as Kageyama would like to forget the fact that Hinata has indeed a lithe body of an athlete, during practice he is brutally jerked into the reality in which Hinata bends and stretches and flexes like he is made of gum. The muscles working under the thin layer of sweat and soft skin make him jealous. Other times they make him jealous plus a little uncomfortable in the pants. Fortunately for him, nobody had noticed it so far, but he is more than certain it’s a matter of time, because Tsukishima is only waiting for Kageyama’s slip.

This, however, still isn’t the worst. The worst is when they need to do exercises in pairs. Well, it’s not like he always needs to be with Hinata, but there was one time when Tanaka took his place and he remembers himself seething with silent anger when their senpai said to Hinata ‘Wow, I wish my future girlfriend was as flexible as you’ and then dissolved into his usual obnoxious laughter, leaving the redhead spluttering over himself. So Kageyama, being a good and considerate human being (it’s only his opinion, but who cares), decided to pair with Hinata to spare him more awkward situations. Turns out it was a bad idea, because when Hinata bends, his firm butt is high in the air ( _wait, what ‘firm’? why this word? why couldn’t it be flat or something? why does he even pay attention to this butt?_ ) Kageyama knows all too well that he’s going to burn in hell for all those… _things_ his brain just concurred.


	12. Cool

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama being really driven and concentrated on getting better at what he does for two reasons: to keep his ‘rivalry’ with Hinata at a reasonable pace and to be cooler than the people Hinata finds cool.

You can ask: why does he want to be more awesome than Hinata’s idols? Well, the answer is quite simple – even though Kageyama didn’t know what to do with Hinata’s praise it doesn’t mean he didn’t enjoy being praised ( _only a little, because Hinata’s dumb and who needs to be praised by his dumb teammate?_ ). On the other hand, Kageyama may be not the brightest person in the world, but he is certainly great at observing and there is no way in hell he hadn’t noticed the way Hinata’s eyes shine every time he talks to someone, who he thinks is special. That might be nothing to them, but some small part of Kageyama’s brain tells him that they should be grateful for it, because he would be. Phew, good thing it’s only a small part of his brain, because it could be awkward otherwise. 


	13. Hogwarts

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama being a closeted fan of ‘Harry Potter’ series – he read all the books couple of times, watched all the films three times each and he even has a notebook with a cover picture from ‘Prisoner of Azkaban’ ( _because this is the best book in the whole series, duh_ ). He doesn’t want anybody to find out – he has a weird, uneasy feeling that he would be made into a laughing stock. However, there _was_ one time when he considered giving Hinata a hint.

It happened when the whole team ended up at Suga-san’s place for some ‘bonding time’ and Koushi suggested watching the second part of ‘Deathly Hollows’. After the movie Tanaka started speculating about each member of their team and their designated house. Somehow almost everybody ended up in Gryffindor. Well, almost. Asahi and Suga both landed in Hufflepuff _*cough*obviously*cough*_ and Tsukishima, to Hinata’s utter dismay and Kageyama’s grumbled disagreement, became the only Ravenclaw among the whole team of crows,  Hinata and Kageyama wanted Tsukishima to be one of the Death Eaters, but they were unable to outtalk him and that way he earned his ‘special’ place.

Tsukishima, wanting to get even, suggested that Kageyama would probably end up in Slytherin (Kageyama’s comments about most of the Slytherin characters during the screening left little to imagination), given his nature and behavior, but before Kageyama could respond to the taunting, he was interrupted by Hinata. Clinging to Tobio’s jersey, Shouyou told Tsukishima that _he doesn’t know the other at all if he thinks that way_ , and Kageyama is more Gryffindor than any of them, because he’s awesome and he would totally be the one wielding Godrick Gryffindor’s sword if he had a chance to do so. Of course Suga stepped in before the thing could escalate, but the conviction in Hinata’s voice left Kageyama somehow shocked and… proud at the same time. _Y’know, Godrick Gryffindor’s sword wielding badass. **Dude.**_


	14. Battle

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Hinata getting hooked up on Pokemon games. It was all Kenma’s fault, but that’s quite obvious.  Kageyama doesn’t really see the point in pokemon battles, so he just sticks to throwing snide comments on Hinata’s progress (because Shouyou, being Shouyou, is obnoxiously loud about the challenges he’s facing, be it pokemon fight or a volleyball match or basically _any other thing he can make into a challenge_ , Tobio realizes).

However, Kageyama is too much of a challenger himself and sooner or later he was bound to end up in some ridiculous situation because of this. On top of that, he’s also easily riled up, so when Hinata accuses him of being an ignorant when it comes to Pokemon and suggest that it’s because Kageyama is too scared he’s going to lose to him, Tobio kind of takes up the unsaid challenge. In a week or so he has his own game boy and Hinata is more than happy to beat Kageyama’s Greninja with his Delphox _and it’s totally just the first stage and now is time for volleyball and Hinata will someday beat Kageyama_ and to tell you the truth Kageyama doesn’t really mind that much, because Hinata’s smile is the best when he wins, even when it’s only a pokemon battle.


	15. Size

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Sixteen-years old Hinata being the first one to start wondering about **_how two men do it_** ( _no_ _particular reason, really_ – it’s what he tells himself, while trying to maintain normal eye contact with Kageyama).

The Internet is obviously where he goes first to hunt for information, but the things he finds leave him sweaty, scared and panicking, _because **it** most certainly won’t fit **in there**_. Curiosity killed a cat, they say, and Hinata is more than certain that he will end up dead like the said cat if he won’t stop stealing glances at Kageyama’s crotch (the cause of death: embarrassment or being violently murdered by his teammate). Too bad for him, Kageyama has already noticed that something’s wrong with the way Hinata stares at him and when he confronts the carrot-head about it, Hinata ends up in toilet with stomach troubles, after spluttering and mumbling that _Kageyama’s too big_ _for him_.

***

Couple of years later, when they’re both laying in bed, with Hinata splayed over Kageyama’s chest, Shouyou remembers the whole incident and tells Tobio about it, making the other blush like mad (but he’s still holding onto Hinata’s waist, fingers digging into toned muscles on Shouyou’s sides and back).


	16. Twister

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Both Hinata and Kageyama being shit at Twister. Well not exactly, but this needs a further explanation. It’s not that they don’t have the flexibility (Hinata) or coordination (Kageyama) – most of the time they are the last men standing. However, it always goes downhill from there, because they tend to have the worst luck ever when it comes to the positions they seem to land almost constantly ( _fate_ , Suga-san would say).

There was a time when Kageyama ended up hovering over Hinata, who needed to change his position from crab to oh-my-god-what-do-you-do-with-one-spare-arm. When Hinata finally turned around his derrière came to a contact with Kageyama’s pelvis and thank god Tanaka and Nishinoya erupted into a booming laughter, because otherwise everyone in the room would hear Hinata’s breathy gasp (Kageyama heard it, though, _oh how he wishes he didn’t_ ).

Other time it was Kageyama’s face that almost landed on Hinata’s crotch, but luckily for him the redhead managed to slip out from under his body, letting out a girly squeak when he unintentionally pushed on Tobio’s feet and caused him to have a face-first smooching experience with the floor. When Kageyama got a hold of his hurting nose, he really wanted to smash Hinata’s face, but then he remembered how Hinata’s whole body trembled under his weight and he settled with smacking Shouyou over the head before he excused himself to the bathroom. _Never again_ , he promised himself, while he took care of his body overreacting to Hinata’s heat.


	17. Duet

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

CollegeAU in which the old Karasuno team, by some weird twist of fate, ends up at the karaoke bar for a reunion party. Hinata drags protesting Kageyama along (they are roommates – for about a year now – and Kageyama has agreed to go _only because Hinata’s stupid and won’t make it back home on his own, obviously_ ).

After couple of  beers Tanaka sets up a singing contest and tipsy Hinata is first to compete when he hears ‘contest’. When almost everyone is done with their song (even Tsukishima had his five minutes with Gackt’s _‘Redemption’_ and Hinata was onto him for pulling it like a pro), Daichi points out that only Kageyama didn’t sing anything. Kageyama outright refuses to participate in this madness until he’s coerced by Hinata into doing it.

And because fate is at work here (for a fact it’s only Nishinoya, but who cares), Kageyama is forced to sing _‘Time of my life’_ from ‘Dirty Dancing’. Before he knows it, Hinata starts to sing with him. After initial irritation he takes up the unspoken challenge. They are surprisingly good singing duo, but Hinata gets so immersed that he even tries to reenact the dancing/lifting scene and that’s why he ends up on top of a very angry Kageyama, both of them sprawled over the floor, while most of the team try to not piss themselves from laughing too hard.


	18. Cuddles

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

CollegeAU where during parties cuddly drunk Hinata always worms his way into Kageyama’s lap (and, even though Kageyama is irritated by it, he prefers it to Hinata _sitting in someone else lap_ or _clinging to someone else arm_ ). Most of the time it happens when the usual drunken hype dissolves, leaving everybody to themselves, tired and tipsy from both alcohol and excitement.

For his part, Kageyama is more of a quiet drunk and he feels safer sitting on the floor and having something to rest his back against. Hinata usually finds him propped against the couch (which is, also usually, occupied by half-dead Nishinoya and slumbering Asahi). Shouyou literally sways his way to Kageyama, plops himself down and dozes off on Tobio’s slumped shoulder. Kageyama grunts something incoherent in response to Hinata robbing him off of his private space and an hour later he wakes up with a turf of orange locks right under his chin. They are covered by a blanket (as all the other sleeping people; Kageyama sometimes wonders _where is Yachi hiding all those blankets_ ). His legs feel stiff, so he moves them a little to accommodate the redhead. He will later blame it on the alcohol, but his arms find their way to Hinata’s waist as if it is the most normal thing in the world. Right now he just really wants to sleep. He probably wouldn’t be so calm, if he knew that he and Hinata are the reason for d’awwing and awwing and ohhing of tipsy Tanaka (he’s always quickly and swiftly silenced by Daichi, god bless him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not putting this up earlier - I'm currently so busy I don't even have time to sleep, so I hope you guys will forgive me any mistakes. I won't be posting the next chapters for a couple of days, but I promise that when everything calms down you will see a multiple update ^_^


	19. Favorite

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama becoming Hinata’s mom ‘favorite friend of Hinata’. She also likes the rest of Hinata acquaintances, because they are all extremely nice and cheerful bunch, but Kageyama gets a special treatment (treats, sweets, even juice boxes, because Hinata told his mom that Kageyama likes them).

How did this unlikely thing happen? Contrary to a popular belief, Kageyama is extremely well-mannered when it comes to dealing with people. However, there is one rule to it: they must be older than his peers, because teenagers are hard to understand and with adults you just need to know how to behave. So when he comes to visit Shouyou, he is always nice and polite, at least until they are both in Hinata’s room, bickering and calling each other names.

There was also a time when he helped Hinata’s mom with unpacking the groceries, while Shouyou observed everything from the sidelines, too stunned to say something about this unusual turn of events. Hinata’s mom had even asked her son to bring Kageyama more often, and Shouyou was internally like _‘you don’t have the slightest clue, do you, mom?’_


	20. Fever

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

CollegeAU in which Kageyama takes care of feverish Hinata. Since they are roommates and Kageyama is set on not getting sick, he decides to step in, when Hinata finally collapses onto his bed on the other side of the small room _(it’s absolutely not because he panics that something might have happened to the redhead and the guy looks like he’s about to die and Kageyama really doesn’t want it, although he just said this to Hinata this morning in a fit of anger)_. So Kageyama calls Suga-san, because calling his mother would be embarrassing and calling Hinata’s mom would only make her panic, so he goes for another obvious ‘mother’ choice.

After acquiring the information he needs, he makes a relatively edible porridge (he tasted it – he did not vomit, so it must be good), wets couple of towels and spends the rest of the day watching over a mumbling, weary-looking Hinata (he’s going to get a word or two from his professors and _he will make Hinata pay for it, but he will do it later_ ). Shouyou tries to laugh at the incredulity of their situation, but immediately shuts up when Kageyama pushes a spoonful of porridge past his lips, forcing him to go quiet. When for the fourth time that evening Tobio changes the towel over Hinata’s forehead, Shouyou thanks him with half-lidded eyes, smiling in a way that makes Kageyama feel weird, his chest tight and full at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back from the dead, although I got a job and now it's killing me and my muse. But I'll try to keep up with posting, because _I really missed this_


	21. Resources

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Adult!Hinata being actually a quite resourceful guy. He doesn’t look like it, because he sometimes still acts like a loud teenager, is a little over the top and too enthusiastic about things.

Everyone’s almost always surprised (to say at least) when he comes up with a solution to some weird-ass problems or suddenly informs that he knows a person who could help. There are only two people who know about this weird quality – it’s Natsu ( _because she knows him for far too long_ ) and Kageyama ( _because he knows him for far too long **and** being a combo is apparently a life-long deal_ ). So when a ‘situation’ arises and Hinata is the one to take the first step to resolve it, Kageyama (who, unlike Natsu, is usually somewhere near Shouyou _because their schedules overlap and it doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that they live together since college_ ) observes the overall reaction and smirks inconspicuously, maybe, just maybe, feeling a little proud.


	22. First

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama and Hinata’s ‘first time’ happening in their third year of high school, after a particularly difficult but also very fruitful training.

They’re both exhilarated, sweaty and oddly happy. After praising the first years, Hinata chances a glance at Kageyama. When their eyes meet he can feel a strange prickling under his skin. It’s like there is something in the air between them, but he doesn’t pay it much attention, at least not until they’re alone and on their way home. Suddenly Kageyama suggests Hinata staying the night at his house ( _because it’s closer anyway_ ).

When they are finally alone in Kageyama’s room, they snap but it’s Hinata who’s quicker. He initiates the first  wave – the rest comes as they stumble onto the bed. There is lots of awkward kissing, even more awkward touching and barely contained noises. They bump their foreheads, their noses, couple of times they end up hitting each other with their knees or elbow, but still, at the end of the night, they’re both smiling like idiots, while bickering on the floor ( _the bed it’s too messy to sleep on it after their finish_ ).


	23. Duties

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

DomesticAU where both Hinata and Kageyama, after they start living together, need some coaching… on living.

It turns out they both are quite incapable of living without someone taking care of them, so their moms take it on themselves to help them out. It only gets worse, because they become even more spoiled.

Finally, it’s Daichi, who decides it’s high time for them to start being responsible adults ( _Kouishi’s also been checking on them for a while, that’s why Daichi knows about the situation in the first place_ ): he forces them to clean and cook in his presence, offering only couple of suggestions about how to do some things. He makes Hinata do the groceries by himself. Kageyama is the one to pay the bills with Daichi behind his back, staring at him like a hawk when he presses the ‘send’ button on his Internet bank account. After a week of Daichi training them in the secrets of ‘real life’, they become so independent and used to living together, that when the rest of their senpais from high school and college come for a visit, they end up sitting with their mouths hanging open, _while Hinata and Kageyama are both serving them some weird-ass fancy food and arguing over who’s going to do the dishes and who will go shopping tomorrow._


	24. Origami

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama being really good with his hands - he can make really tiny origami figures or put together some small airplane models (he helped Natsu two or three times with her home work from art classes and _of course Hinata just had to babble it out to the rest of the team, damn him and his big mouth_ ).

Ever since Karasuno found out about this they come to him for help with their own projects. That’s why Kageyama, wanting to be a good kouhai and secretly liking the way people wanted to depend on him, got some extracurricular activities. It took him time, so deciding Hinata needed a punishment for getting him into this situation, he forced the redhead to help him out. And miraculously, like most of the things they did together, it turned out to be a really good idea, _because Hinata may look like a dweb, but he can work magic with those small-ass, tiny fingers of his_ (Kageyama’s words).


	25. Night

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

DomesticAU in which Hinata sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night, because he’s afraid that Kageyama might disappear.

It does not happen very often, it just that there are days when Hinata thinks that everything is against him. He tries to ignore the anxiety, but it still squeezes his stomach so bad that he has problems with smiling like he normally would. He brushes off his friends’ concerns with weak grins, telling them _he will be ok, just some stomach revelations_. On those days Kageyama does not ask what’s wrong – he has problems with phrasing the questions and he thinks that waiting is the best option.

So when the night comes, and Hinata just lays in their shared bed, his head slightly cocked to the side, eyes focused on Kageyama’s face, Shouyou feels like there might be some hope for him. During those times Kageyama is at least half-conscious, more or less aware of being watched, but the only thing he knows is that it always stops, when he encloses his arms around lithe body beside him, tucking soft strands under his chin. And even though there is always some sort of small resistance at the beginning, in the end _he always wakes up to Hinata holding onto him for dear life, with a happy, oblivious smile etched to his thin lips_.


	26. Origami 2

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama being good with his hands, part two – he’s pretty skilled with his fingers, even if it isn’t making origami or airplane models and Hinata is the one to witness just **how** skilled Kageyama’s fingers are on a rather regular basis.

Kageyama found out that Hinata is absolutely weak against his touch (the gentle one, not the I-will-kill-you-dumbass one) when he accidentally put his hand on the redhead’s crotch during one of their learning sessions at Tobio’s house ( _he had lost his balance and it **didn’t  have anything to do** with Hinata’s ridiculously loose t-shirt_). There wasn’t much pressure, because Kageyama tried to shift his weight to the other side, so it ended up being only a light push, but **_the sound_** Shouyou had made then left them both astounded ( _plus, in Kageyama’s case, somewhat hard)._ Tobio, being Tobio, decided that he must check out just how strong his influence is – that way Hinata turned into a mush (a needy, demanding mush, but a mush nevertheless) under slow, deliberate ministrations of Kageyama’s hands.


	27. Dance

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Dance SchoolAU where Hinata is the new student at the private dance school. He has lots of raw talent and was scouted there by Takeda-san, who saw him performing on a street corner.

At school Hinata meets Kageyama – a guy who supposedly is a solo dancing genius, but is absolutely bad at synchronizing with others. They don’t hit off well at the start – Hinata pisses Kageyama off because he has problems with memorizing the steps and almost always adds something to cover up his lack in skill, while Hinata is mad at Kageyama for being cold and mean even though Shouyou tries to be nice to him. When finally their instructors have had enough, they force them to do a routine together. They argue, they shout at each other and after a gruesome amount of training they are finally able to dance together. And you know what? It’s good. It’s so good that their bodies almost mold when they’re doing some acrobatics and everything is intense in a way that makes their instructors and friends who watch it gape in awe.

Takeda-san is more than certain that _they could be a part of the best dance crew in Japan_ , if their talents were to be polished by a big shot dance instructor.


	28. Pop Star

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Pop StarAU where Karasuno team is a boyband (with so many members it’s almost like SuJu or EXO) and each and every person is responsible for holding the image their company created for them.

That way they end up in stereotypical roles: Daichi as the responsible, sweet-faced leader; Asahi as the lead vocal with soft, low voice perfect for ballads; Koushi as the supporting vocal and ‘the face’ of the group, because lets be real – everyone loves him; Nishinoya as the one with the wild charisma of a rock star; Tanaka with his bad boy aura multiplied by his rapping skills; Tsukishima as ‘the brain’ of the group, plus of course the tallest member ( _he gets a lot of credit just for that, but he’s also a good singer_ ); Yamaguchi as the cute, hardworking puppy ( _he was placed second in the cuteness ranking_ ); Ennoshita as the powerful supporting vocal, full of charisma when he’s on stage; Kageyama as ‘the ice prince’ and music genius in one – he was supposed to be a solo artist, but unfortunately (or fortunately for the band) it didn’t work out; and finally Hinata, who’s the most energetic dancer the world has ever seen and although his voice still needs lots of training, he’s already one of the most recognizable pop stars out there.


	29. Jealousy

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama trying really hard to overcome the jealousy he’s feeling every time he sees someone approaching Hinata with clearly romantic intentions.

You may ask: why is he so concerned about being jealous? Well, the thing is, that one time he threw a really hysterical tantrum and it made Hinata cry (with frustration, because _how stupid can you be Kageyama, if Hinata didn’t like you he wouldn’t be with such a dumbass –_ Yachi told Kageyama, voice cracking from hidden anger). Since then Kageyama improved a lot: he’s calm most of the time and when Hinata is pestered by a particularly persistent people he just… _waits for Shouyou to tell them that he in fact has a partner already and he’s not interested._

Let’s face it – Hinata has also improved a lot. He’s no longer a gullible, oblivious dork: he can read the signs, especially with Kageyama’s menacing aura haunting the people who tried to get to him in other than friendly way.


	30. Fantasy

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

FantasyAU where Hinata, who’s an apprentice of some no-name knight and Kageyama, a son of a feudal lord are bound by fate because of an old story about a magic stone that can make your wish come true.

They decide to go on a quest to find the stone, even though neither of them is completely certain about the credibility of the said story. They meet in some really unlucky circumstances – Hinata tries to fight of a small pack of wolves and Kageyama happens to pass by the scene. Normally, he probably wouldn’t be so compelled to help, but the way Hinata fights (beside the fact that _it’s clear he’s a natural with a sword, but he lacks in everything else_ ) makes Kageyama a little mesmerized. Kageyama, being a well-versed fighter, but most of all a talented archer, takes care of two big wolves. Fortunately, everything ends well for the two boys, but there is something in Hinata that makes Kageyama’s brow twitch – they end up arguing and parting their ways. But then the next day it’s Kageyama, who’s being attacked by a group of three robbers and somehow Hinata makes it on time to help him (turns out he was following Kageyama, _for no reason, really and thank God, because it looked bad for a second there_ ). After a fight, Kageyama yells at Hinata that he didn’t need any help, but then reluctantly mumbles a thank you – and that’s how they start their journey to find the stone.


	31. Truth

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

CollegeAU where during a party Hinata and Kageyama are coerced into playing ‘Truth or Dare’ while they’re both quite drunk and this time it isn’t Tsukishima’s fault (he took off with Yamaguchi the second the latter looked like he might puke).

So when it finally comes to Hinata he of course decides to do dare and yes, Tanaka played his part in it. This is how Shouyou ends up half-naked, with his chest and back covered in sketchy pictures which were supposed to be his “tattoos”. Kageyama is quiet during the whole ordeal (probably only Ennoshita notices how Tobio’s jaw tightens every time Nishinoya’s hands slip, accidentally brushing over Hinata’s skin and the orange-haired boy starts to giggle like mad), so when it’s his turn to pick, he goes with truth.

Well, could have guessed that Ennoshita also has an inner demon? Certainly not Kageyama, who’s brain isn’t fast enough to find an obvious trap in Ennoshita’s question about how long has he felt that way toward Hinata, as he blurts out “Since I first saw him fly”.  For couple of seconds everybody in the room is silent, before Tanaka breaks the silence with loud “Ha! I knew it!”. After this everything breaks into a chaos: Kageyama is having a lapfull of half-naked Hinata, who demands explanations with his fist tightly clenching onto Tobio’s collar, eyes bright and surprisingly sober, while a collective sigh and a litany of “Finally” makes them both flush in embarrassment.


	32. Sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone :) I just want to let you know, that I deleted the chapter titled "Sleepless", because only recently I noticed that it was a repost of chapter "Night" (I most probably posted it in a rush, during one of my lectures, but whatever xD). That way this chapter ended up titled "Sleepless" and is now ch. 32 ;)

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Kageyama having nightmares about his past, the loneliness and the evident aversion in his teammates’ eyes. Because when his brain isn’t busy with his day-to-day life, Hinata being overactive and volleyball matches, it grabs onto the memories he would rather forget.

He wakes up, feeling how the breath is caught in his throat, his lungs filled with pain, not air. There is always a second of panic before he realizes that he’s clutching onto his chest, his other hand grabbing onto the small, feather-shaped trinket he got from Hinata for his birthday. Feeling it between his fingers, he tries to take deep breaths and slowly calms down, remembering how Hinata gave it to him, thrusting it at his chest with a smile so bright that for a second Kageyama thought he was going blind.

When he finally starts to breath normally, Kageyama flops onto his bed, moving the hand with the trinket to lay under his cheek and spends about fifteen minutes thinking about the fact that he has friends. He’s not alone anymore and there is at least one person who cares for him enough to scream at him, when he does something stupid and then cry about the outburst, because he does “not want to be hated by Kageyama”.

Kageyama goes back to sleep and it’s so nice, that he oversleeps and then blames it all on Hinata, because he can. And Hinata bickers with him, because he seriously doesn’t mind ( _and he still smiles his brightest smile at Kageyama_ ).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is also one more thing: BIG THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KUDOS, COMMENTS AND SUBSCRIBTIONS <3


	33. Crow

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

An AU where adult Hinata finds an injured crow and he really doesn’t have a heart to leave it in the streets ( _even though he’s sure that he will end up painfully pecked himself_ ). So he takes the bird home, somehow calming it down during his walk there.

At the beginning, the creature doesn’t like him, but lets itself being taken care of and Hinata always tells the bird that it’s a good thing it has at least enough brains to do that. Their weird relationship changes with time. When the crow is able to fly, it turns out that it follows Hinata to work, watches over him when he comes back and Hinata can’t help but pet it when the bird lands on his windowsill.

So when one day Hinata opens his room’s door and sees a very naked, very pissed, raven-haired man sitting on his bed, firstly he panics. In the next second he charges at the guy with a somewhat comical warcry. He is easily tackled, while the guy tells him that his name’s Kageyama, he doesn’t want to owe Hinata anything and that’s why he’s going to stay with him until his debt is paid. Hinata squirms, hisses, pushes at the guy’s shoulders, but stops the second he sees big, black wings spread behind Kageyama’s back. Wide-eyed, he breathlessly says “You’re so cool” - Kageyama blushes and that’s why right now, two months later, Hinata’s small apartment is full of bickering, energy and somehow awkward angry flirting on both sides.


	34. Alpha/Omega

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

An Alpha/Omega AU where teenage Hinata, who really thinks he’s an alpha material, ends up with slick trailing down his thighs and his first heat hitting him so hard he thinks he’s going to die. Later on, when he feels better and able to have a conversation, his mother and his father (both of them betas) talk with him and explain that there is nothing wrong with being an omega and he is still the same Shouyou he used to be.

After the waves of heat have faded, his parents take him to the doctor to get him some suppressants. When a week later they finally let him go to school, he has a weird feeling that everybody is going to notice it. His teammates and two of his closest classmates already know, because there is no way in hell they wouldn’t worry and check on him during his absence. The only person beside him who seems to be somehow moved by the whole situation is Kageyama.

Before the practice everything is fine, although Tobio is acting a little weird. He also doesn’t wait for Hinata after they’re done. It lasts for about a week, until Hinata is approached by some third year guy (a beta) who wants to go out with him. Hinata is somehow perplexed and very politely declines. The guy becomes aggressive, but before anything can happen ( _Hinata is ready to pounce, fists squeezing at his sides_ ), Kageyama is in front of him, his whole posture screaming murder. The third year reluctantly backs down and leaves them behind. Hinata is a little speechless, so he doesn’t react when Kageyama puts his own jersey over the redhead’s shoulders, taking him by the wrist and leading to the gym.

When they step over the threshold, Tsukishima’s comment is the first thing to welcome them:

“King, your alpha is showing and it smells, try to contain it.”

Hinata and Kageyama blush, Tobio trying to ignore the blond, while Shouyou takes a deep breath, inhaling his _teammate/rival/friend/maybe-something-more-than-friend’s_ strong scent from the collar of the jersey.


	35. Birthday

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Hinata confessing on Kageyama’s seventeenth birthday and Kageyama getting both mad and overwhelmed with happiness, because he was supposed to do this first, damn you Shouyou.

After they spend the whole day strolling around the town, watching people get excited about Christmas, talking about volleyball, their new kouhais, wondering what their high school senpais are doing and when they somehow end up standing before the door to their gym, Hinata unconsciously grabs Kageyama’s hand. He doesn’t look at Tobio at first and blurts his confession facing the wall, but when Kageyama doesn’t respond he takes a glance at the raven-haired boy and notices how red his face is, while he’s frozen to the spot.

That’s why Hinata tells Kageyama that he really likes him one more time, this time around his amber-colored orbs piercing through Tobio and making him avoid the eye contact. After a short, quiet moment Kageyama opens his mouth to scold Shouyou for doing the thing he himself wanted to do.

“I guess that’s my win, huh?” Hinata asks, his face bright and flushed, as he leans in, whispers ‘Happy Birthday, Tobio’ and kisses spluttering Kageyama on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys had a really nice Christmas and I wish you a happy New Year now, because I don't know if I will be able to put something new here before this year ends xD
> 
> Either way - thank you all, my Lovelies, for the constant support and for being awesome <3


	36. Movies

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

Sixteen years old Hinata getting his hands on a porn movie, because Tanaka and Nishinoya decided it was a good idea for their ‘little Shouyou’ to finally become an adult. Kageyama accidentally hears the whole conversation and butts in, suggesting that Hinata is still too much of a child to watch this sort of thing _(he saw… things because Oikawa, after hitting puberty at the old age of thirteen, was apparently well-versed in the theoretical matters of love and weird magazines popped up from time to time in the most unexpected places; Kageyama feels that it might actually traumatize Hinata, because he still feels weird and somehow uncomfortable even thinking about ‘those things’)_. Hinata gets angry, snatches the movie from Nishinoya’s grasp and declares he’s gonna watch it just to prove Kageyama that he’s ‘old enough for this stuff’ and maybe it’s Tobio who isn’t ‘old enough’.

This obviously leads to Hinata and Kageyama watching the movie together and Tobio’s house, both of them fidgeting in their seats, stealing glances at each other. Kageyama notices the way Shouyou’s breath becomes hollow with each passing minute, his cheeks red (probably as much as Tobio’s). He also notices just how uncomfortable the other is in his pants. He doesn’t know why but he asks if Hinata needs some help and the other just stares at him for a moment in utter shock, then his own amber eyes wander to Kageyama’s crotch. “I could ask you the same,” Shouyou says a little breathlessly, leaning into Tobio’s personal space.

Needless to say that neither one of them expected the amount of weird, white substance on their hands after they were done.

When Tanaka asks them about the movie the next day, they mutually agree that they are both ‘old enough’.


	37. Bocchan

**Totally random thought, but imagine**

An AU set in an era similar to Meiji period, with Kageyama as a “little Bocchan” of a wealthy family. Due to an accident Tobio loses his eyesight. His parents try to hire a helper for him, but because of his temper tantrums no one lasts longer than couple of days. The friend of the family, Sugawara Koushi, who also happens to be a doctor, tells Tobio’s parents that he knows a person interested in taking the job. It turns out that person is a young man named Hinata Shouyou. He is in a dire need of work, because he is burdened with supporting his rather big family left at the countryside. 

After meeting Tobio’s parents (and older siblings), Hinata is immediately hired after charming them with his sunny disposition and earnest smile.

When he’s confronted with brooding, gloomy, bitter Kageyama Tobio, he decides that he won’t give up no matter how many insults is hurled at him. He fights back, having the sympathy of the whole Kageyama household backing him up _(Suga warned both Hinata and Tobio’s parents that they have to be consistent, otherwise nothing is going to help Tobio learn how to function in this new situation)_. Hinata becomes the first person to openly defy Bocchan’s ridiculous orders and also the first person to see him cry _(from utter helplessness, because Hinata took away the last thing he thought he had - power)._

Contrary to what Kageyama thinks, Hinata doesn’t use this against him, instead working persistently on making Tobio open up. And Kageyama doesn’t know when or how, but he ends up strangely attached to his loud helper who is constantly at his side, pushing his boundaries and showing Kageyama that he still has lots of reasons to live, lots of things to discover and lots of people caring about him. _(When Kageyama mumbles that it’s only Hinata, who gives a damn, Shouyou grabs his face, telling him that he isn’t the only one, but he is most certainly in the group that loves Tobio the most; Kageyama believes him and lets himself being kissed on the nose, a blush creeping its way to his cheeks)._

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand here is the link to my HQ!! Tumblr: [I see you as you see me](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/iseeyou-asyouseeme)
> 
> Feel free to drop by and talk :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Twister](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008662) by [ScarletMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMoon/pseuds/ScarletMoon)




End file.
